The Legend Continues
by Naughty Uncle Sam
Summary: Lex's motive to eliminate our young superman has been unveiled. Hope you like it !
1. Chapter 1

**Author: ** Naughty Uncle Sam

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything in the Smallville

**Note: **I am a Smallville maniac. But I missed a few episodes in the Season 4 as I have to work at a restaurant currently. Well, this was my first fiction I have ever written. Enjoy my work, thanks.

Chapter 1: The Legend Continues

It was, as if, by a very peculiar coincidence, Clark Kent was standing in a room which everything seemed to be furnished impeccably. And yet, it looked like an office, with a personal computer on a desk. At the far corner on his left, a wine- rack and a bookcase were seen. Antiques were placed at both sides. Clark recognized this place. He couldn't understand how he could end up here.

All of a sudden, a man appeared in the doorway. He was bold and tall, walking into the room like a patrician. Clark recognized him at once. _Lex Luthor._

'Lex, what the hell are you doing here?'Clark asked, puzzled.

'I should be the one who asks you this question. By the way, I'm glad you're here. I've something to show you,' said Lex, who was now walking across the room to his desk.

'What's that?' questioned Clark, nonplussed.

'Clark, you ought to get to know this,' said Lex as he fumbled in his pocket and took out a shimmering green gem- like stone. _Kryptonite._

All at once, Clark crumpled and fell on the floor. He suffered the pain that he always experiences whenever he sees or nears a Kryptonite. The pain was intolerable and unbearable and that he nearly screamed in pain.

'Clark, I am so sorry but one more thing…,'he spoke but his voice soon tailed off into silence and then he pressed a switch.

The next thing that happened was the bookcase swung noiselessly open. Clark saw Chloe was there. She was gagged and her hands were tied. She was sobbing uncontrollably at the same time. But now, she stared at Clark in fear.

Meanwhile, Clark was stunned in shock. He was in total pain. Chloe looked so small and helpless. She wanted to speak but of course, she couldn't. Clark wanted to save her but couldn't do much. He was, after all, having trouble with the Kryptonite

'Clark, it's time for you to show me you are omnipotent, all-powerful,' said Lex in a threatening tone.

Without any hesitation, he produced a gun from his pocket and aimed it at Chloe.

'Chloe, I am very sorry indeed…'

With that, his finger pulled the trigger and was about to release it.

And without any delay, Clark burst out screaming,' Lex, NO!'

Clark Kent awoke with a scream. He had obviously been having a nightmare. Panting with terror, he still couldn't forget the horrible scene before his eyes.

_Could it be possible_?

It was only four o'clock in the morning. Clark scrambled out of his bed, feeling rivulets of sweat running down his back. He was wide awake now. Everything seemed perfectly still. Only silence and darkness surrounded him.

He lay on his bed again, pondering.

_Impossible._

He couldn't believe this nightmare. He couldn't imagine Lex would dare enough to kill his friend, Chloe Sullivan, too. However, Lex was notorious for all what he had already done. Lex had possessed almost everything under the sun, power and money, what else did he want to possess?

Clark tried to shut his eyes and shake the thought away. On the other hand, he tried to imagine himself kissing Chloe. The feeling would be wonderful, sweet and simply indescribable.

At last, the sleep finally came with a slight smile on his face, he once again slipped into slumberland….**Will be continued**

Ideas of this story just waltzed into my head when I was taking a shower. Funny, isn't it? I really love Smallville. Kindly send me your review, thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Smallville**: The Legend Continues

**Disclaimer**: I do not possess the series, books or any kind of stuffs related to the fantastic series of Smallville.

**Note:** Just like you, I am a truly Smallville fan and a first-time writer. Thank you for reading my yarn again. However I must notify all of you that if you have spotted any mistakes or grammatical errors that I carelessly made, I owe you an apology. Thanks.

**Chapter 2**

Smallville, just like its name, was a small town in the state of Kansas. It was early in the morning but the blazing sun has already risen high in the sky, shooting its glaring rays and emanating its heat towards the whole town.

However Smallville was a picturesque, tranquility small town that attracted quite a number of people coming to this little town after the meteor shower that happened a lot of years ago. The focus was now turned to the Kent Farm. The fields were scattered with grazing cows. A barn was seen from afar and a tractor was parked outside of it. The air in Smallville was fresh, bringing with it the sweet scent of the homemade cake that baked by Clark's mother, Martha Kent.

Clark woke up early in the morning, helping his mum to prepare the breakfast. Clark's dad, Jonathan walked slowly downstairs, greeting Clark and his wife.

'You two, wake up together today? Clark, are you going somewhere?'

Clark was a little surprised when his father questioned like that. 'No actually. I mean, I don't need to go to school today, so helping mum was not a big problem.'

'It's not usually to see you waking up to help your mum. Good son, Clark'

'Clark was a really good son. He's helping me making the breakfast, you see,' Martha told her husband, praising Clark who was beaming happily now while continuing to prepare the breakfast.

Clark was working on the stacks of hays in the barn when the Mercedes sports car driven by Lex Luthor nosed and came to a stop in front of the main door. Clark continued to do his chores, totally ignoring the man, who was usually dressed all in black walking into the barn in a likely business way.

"Hey, Clark, morning," greeted the bald man at once as soon as he strode into the barn.

"Lex,' said Clark, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Just paying a visit to my old friend, Clark. Can't I do that?' replied Lex in his laid-back manner.

"Lex, I told you, our friendship was broken up for a long time. You don't have to find me anymore. Our friendship is over," said Clark in a rude way.

"Clark, I still consider you as my only true friend. Do you remember that you are the one who saved my life for a couple of times? From drowning into the river when my car hit you and from the mad man who injured Helen and tried to kill me, do you remember that? And the last time you save me from killing myself, the Alexandra, do you still have any idea on how many occasions you saved me? You are my life-saver and my only true friend, aren't you?" spoke Lex in the way of expressing thankfulness.

_How can I forget about everything I did to you? But things are different now, you just can't see it, blinded by your own desire, ambition, and last but not least, your greed._

"If you are still my true friend, then why aren't you stopping from checking on me, running researches like a mad man? Why can't you just stop everything you have done so far? Why?'

Clark's questions struck Lex completely. In such state of affairs, he couldn't answer all of them. In his brain, the words that were uttered by his own father, Lionel Luthor, began to play again and again. _Because we are LUTHORS… because we are LUTHORS._

He tried to clear his mind but in vain. Now, he was face-to-face with Clark who was watching him in curiosity.

"Lex…," said Clark again but it was cut off by Lex.

"Clark, I told you before, I run my researches but I am just not obsessed with it. Whatever you said, I am not going to change my mind," said Lex hesitantly.

"You are not my friend anymore. Our friendship is over because-," said Clark ungrudgingly. "-you are not honest to me."

"And you too, Clark," answered Lex curtly. "Why did I want to do everything you opposed vehemently? Why? Because you are afraid that I will, one day, unveil your true identity, your secrets that your parents tried every means to protect them. Maybe, you don't trust me who always thinks you are my true friend."

"So I guess we haven't much to say. The last thing I want to say to you is stay true to yourself, Lex, you don't have to find out what you may not need to know."

Clark carried on doing his job, paying no heed to him who was still standing there, wanting to talk to him. Sensing his unwillingness to talk anymore, Lex guessed it was better for him to leave now. He walked quite slowly towards the door but before he reached it, he turned back and said something that Clark couldn't believe it.

'Clark, actually I just came here to tell you that Lana came back yesterday, maybe you should meet her at Talon."

With that, Lex Luthor walked out and drove his car. His car moved off in a split second, spurting a heap of dust towards the air.

Clark heaved a deep sigh. After Lana Lang went back to Paris, things were going on so well now with Chloe being his girlfriend. But now she came back and what would she react if she knows his relationship with Chloe…..

_Maybe Chloe and I should talk to her. Making a confession isn't very difficult, Clark. You can do it. After all, isn't that we have broken up for a long time since you left me?_

A decision was made eventually. Clark has made up his mind to find Chloe first and bring her along to Talon. _Yeah, I guess it was right._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Note:** I am sorry for forgetting to acknowledge all of you that this story has a close connection with Season 4. Lois Lane, Lionel Luthor and Jason don't make any appearance here, sorry. Well, I guess that's all for now. Enjoy!

Clark ran at his top speed to the apartment where Chloe lived. His mind kept thinking of Lana, and then swirling around Chloe.

_What is the best way to tell Lana about my relationship with Chloe? Could she be not happy with us?_

Within seconds, he reached the door of Chloe's place and tapped hurriedly at the door. He was, after all, a bit tired after stretching his legs running all the way until here.

Chloe was typing on her notebook when she heard the continuous knocks on her door startled her to stop typing. She opened the door and found the unexpected Clark standing on the doorway.

'Clark, why you are here? I thought you'll at your barn doing homework,' asked Chloe in surprise.

'Chloe, Lana came back. I guess we should go to find her together.'

'Lana? From Paris? That would be a big surprise.'

'So do you want to come with me? Have you gotten many things to do?'

'Of course not. Ok, I'll come with you. You want me to drive you there or…you want to use your legs?' Chloe said with a mischievous grin.

'Legs? It sounds good to me. And you want to come with me?' Clark replied in jest.

Chloe's red Volkswagen was pulled into the rest stop just a stone's throw away from the Talon. Next, Clark and Chloe entered the Talon through the front door.

'Clark, I want to have a cappuccino. I'll catch up with you later.'

Clark went upstairs and pushed a door open. There was a woman already stood there, as if waiting for him.

Lana and Clark watched each other for a long time. Clark was the one who broke the ice first.

'Lana'

'Clark.' The jet-black haired woman stood there, motionless. Her watery, limpid eyes caught his. 'Clark, you and Chloe…'

'Yeah…'

'I know I shouldn't say this but I can't help it… I am still in love with you.'

'Lana, I….' Clark didn't manage to finish it as the door behind him was opened again. It was Chloe, holding two mugs of cappuccino.

Chloe was stunned as if she had heard something she shouldn't hear. 'Well, I hope I didn't interrupt the conversation you two are having now. It's just- nothing. I just want to tell Clark that I need to go back.'

After bidding a brief farewell, Chloe walked quickly out of Talon, feeling a little bit sad. Sad, was the only feeling she felt now. She heard that, didn't she? Yes, she did. That's why she left so hurriedly. But what could she do? Lana, after all, was once the girl which the superman had a crush on.

'Lana, I don't think we should talk about our past anymore.'

'Yeah, I guess you're probably right.' Clark and Lana then talked mainly about the life Lana spent at Paris for just a while.

After Clark shot back home, Lana picked out her mobile phone to dial. An evil, red burning flame shone out from her eyes.

'It worked well.' Lana said on her phone call.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Chloe was driving her mini on the way back to her apartment. Her car was tailing a black limousine. However, her mind remained lingered around Clark and Lana.

_Maybe I shouldn't be so petty. Clark was always so caring and gentle. He'll not…_

Her mind reeled back to the day when Clark had lost his memory.

_Clark said: This is a metal, I can't bent this._

_She said: You can, just like you pulled out the door._

_And the next thing, she watched Clark bent the metal with his bare hands. She told herself, she was right – Clark has the super abilities that she couldn't believe, yet the thing that happened before her own eyes told they were all true…._

Certainly, Chloe couldn't tell whether Clark still wanted to be with her. His revelation about his true identity and secrets told her that he trusted her and no one else… except maybe Pete only.

All of a sudden, the car in front of her suddenly halted and Chloe had to slam the brake just in time before her car rammed the limousine. For a fleeting moment, she thought her car was going to crash.

Her head knocked the steering wheel with a loud thud. 'Damn!'

Two burly men dressed in black came out of the black car and walked towards her. They seemed calm and composed.

And the next moment, they dragged Chloe out of her Volkswagen. Chloe kept struggling but to no avail for the two men were as strong as oxen. And without warning, one of them placed a hanky damped with chloroform over her nose.

Before Chloe could protest, the world before her eyes blacked out and she was unconscious.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Clark was reading a copy of Native American mythology inside his house when the telephone not far away from his couch was beeping loudly, jolted him from his ponderings.

Clark made his way to pick up the receiver but before he could manage to say a single word, a familiar man's voice said,' Clark?'

Clark answered, 'Yeah, it's me. What's the matter?'

'Make sure you reach my place in ten minutes if you want to rescue Chloe. And alone.'

A sudden realization hit Clark's head. "What? How can you do that, Lex? You-."

'If you don't, I'll kill her,' the threatening voice spoke again.

The man hung up his phone before Clark could say anything. The door was opened and Jonathan entered the house.

"Son, what happens? You look so pale.'

Clark couldn't care whether his face was pallid, all he wanted to do now was to save Chloe and prevent Lex from doing anything evil underhand.

Clark quickly related the whole phone call to his dad. Jonathan too, seemed troubled and perplexed.

'Son, I don't allow you to go. Stay out of danger, like your mother and I always told you. Maybe this time, he's up to something devil and maybe, we should just call the police.'

'Dad, I think we should not call the police. Nobody is going to believe us that the man who had appeared on the cover of the Fortune, Economist, and Time magazines is making a phone call and telling he is going to kill a girl. I am sure they'll not believe the story we feed them, far from it.'

'Probably you're right, son, but it's too dangerous for you to go there alone,' said Jonathan. He gazed his son with those troubled eyes again.

'But Chloe is in his hand, he's threatening to kill her. I cannot sit here to let him doing this awful thing again and again.' Clark was very nervous. His mind had the feeling of déjà vu whenever things such as this happened.

'I'll make sure Chloe is not at her apartment before I dashed to Lex's mansion.'

'Son, be careful,' said Jonathan, who was now eyeing his son shooting out of the house in less than a millisecond, seeing that there was no way for him to stop his son from rescuing a friend's life. He knew he had to do something, if only Lex Luthor was going to harm his son.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Needless to say, Chloe Sullivan was not at her apartment. Clark was now making all his way to Lex's mansion. His heart was thumping fast but the rage inside himself overpowering his entire mind. A terrifying thought occurred to him.

_What if the nightmare was true? But Lex was not possibly to know…_

Lana's absence was painful before that but Chloe's presence gave him back the hope and strength he needed. Somewhere beyond it all, there was an urge inside his brain to move forward and he instantly felt imbued with an unheard-of strength. He pushed back the dark nightmare that was closing in on him. The sinister foreboding no longer had any meaning for him.

He almost always gave way to the overpowering instinct to throw in the towel and surrender that had engulfed his soul before, but he steeled himself to hold out until the bitter end… Save Chloe, save himself and then save Lex from his own sins. That was the line of priority.

_Stay the course, Clark, _said Jor-el somewhere inside Clark's mind.

After what seemed like a eternity, he arrived at Lex's mansion, and next, he stood at the room that seemed exactly the same like the room inside his nightmare.

Before he could think of anything else, he used his x-ray vision to scan every nook and cranny and his ears to detect ay sounds inside the mansion. Finding nothing in the entire room, Clark could only find himself listening to the swing of a pendulum inside a grandfather clock.

But then, he heard something else – someone's sobbing like a poor child in the vicinity of Lex's mansion.

_It must be Chloe._

Without any second of thinking, he tried to locate where the muffled sounds originated and rushed there at full tilt.

There she was, gagged and tied, reclining on the wall inside the room where the Luthors ran their researches on him once. An ominous silence encircled the place.

"Chloe!"

Clark made a swift dash to the helpless Chloe. He quickly unfolded the gag from her mouth. Her eyes were red and puffy. Obviously, she had been crying for a long period of time.

As soon as Clark began to untie her, Chloe was eyeing at him with trepidation and stammered, 'Run, Clark! Just run, leave me here!'

_Lex too, has told him to bugger off last time before Alexandra appeared…_

However, just before Clark could say anything, the eerie stillness was broken by the approaching sound of footsteps echoing along the marble floor of the room.

A figure slowly took form and walked into the room. A tall and bald man advanced steadily through the entrance into the room like an English patrician, glaring at both of them with his furious blue eyes.

'Clark Kent, I assume you are being the savior again.'

'Lex, you don't have to do all this,' Clark exclaimed in a pleading tone.

'Clark, you don't understand. You don't understand how much the stones mean to me,' spoke Lex Luthor calmly.

_The stones. All you want are just the stones._

Without a word, Clark sprinted to Lex and carried the man off his feet and just when he was about to fling him away in disgust, Lex held up his right hand which one of his fingers was now wearing a ring with a green _kryptonite_ on it.

And in no time at all, Clark stumbled backward and slumped onto the floor. The pain, it came so sudden inside his whole body. His eyes widened, unable to endure the pain. Clark found himself impossible to believe the vision, the kryptonite on Lex's finger, yet the stinging pain that was torturing his flesh was undoubtedly true. He never knew Lex could find out his only weakness, just as Alexandra did. Despite the intolerable pain, Clark steeled himself for the pain, driving himself to stay the course against the pain that seeping through his skin every now and then.

Meanwhile, Chloe was watching in fear. She was crying like a kid and muttering something Clark couldn't hear.

The pitter-patter of someone's footsteps once again echoed throughout the entire room. Another figure appeared at the doorway but this time it was a woman.

For a moment Clark and Chloe thought they must be dreaming. Chloe found herself staring through unblinking eyes with a stark expression of bewilderment. It was unthinkable and yet there it was.

It was Lana Lang.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

'Clark, you certainly don't believe your eyes that Lana stands on my side now, do you?' spoke Lex into his ear.

Clark, however, was still suffering in pain with the kryptonite that Lex wore on his finger, unable to talk but just staring wide-eyed.

'Clark, see yourself. This is Lana, the love of your life, isn't she?' Lex smirked at the words he mentioned.

'Clark, I don't know we can meet in such situation. I don't want to betray you at first but I have changed my mind. You, just don't know how much I care about you, now, you deserve this,' Lana spoke in a kind of cold, evil tone.

_Isobel, you are Isobel…. Not Lana._

'Lana… no Lana,' groaned Clark with pain.

All of a sudden, Chloe who was attempting to free herself cried, 'Lana, you shouldn't betray Clark and I. I told you because I trusted you. I never thought you…'

'Shut up your mouth, you snob! You seized him from me, don't you know that he's mine?' Lana growled.

Chloe said no more. She kept struggling to loose herself while Lana glared at her with her malevolent eyes. Her eyes blazed like an inferno.

'Clark, I know you have the abilities and powers that no one can ever possess. Why don't you join _us_? Together, we will prove to this world that we are invincible, indomitable.' Lex spoke proudly and acted as if he was a Roman Emperor who has just conquered the world.

'Yes, Clark, join us and you don't have to bear the pain you're suffering now,' Lana persuaded Clark this time.

_Join us._ The words echoed inside Clark's mind. He was unable to endure the pain anymore as the pain was staggering. But, he could felt a fury rising from deep within. Now, his mind, as though ignoring the pain in his body, forced him to stay the course until the end.

'Defense Secretary Donald Rumsfeld once pronounced, there are _known unknowns_ and then there are _unknown unknowns_ in this universe. Human beings are always fallible but I am the one, who always prepares for any kind of known and unknown unknowns,' continued Lex, who was now producing a Glock automatic from his pocket and aimed it directly at Chloe. Chloe was shocked, unable to tear her gaze from the gun aimed at her.

'So, Clark, let me ask you once and for all. Where are the two remaining stones?'

_The stones cannot fall into the wrong hand, Clark. _Jor-el reminded in his mind again.

Clark didn't speak. His mind was racing. He couldn't imagine what calamity lay ahead as Lex was still taking deadly aim at Chloe. Suddenly, his brain had fired up like a cannon ball fired from a mortar. He thought of Chloe.

_Chloe…_

He knew he must override the pain in order to save Chloe's life. Seeing his reluctance to answer him, Lex shook his head, his gun remained trained on Chloe. 'Don't forget, your life is at my mercy too, Clark.'

Lana (or Isobel) laughed heartily in her high-pitched voice like a witch. And when Lex's attention was distracted by her sudden laugh, Clark took this opportunity to make a dash that never crossed Lex's mind.

Wincing in pain, Clark summoned and mustered all his fortitude and strength. His eyes turned fiery red and two jets of flame were shot out from his eyes toward the _kryptonite_ Lex was wearing.

However, the pain caused Lex to pull the trigger and release it. A bullet was fired. Chloe stared in terror at the bullet that sped at her. Time seemed to freeze and became slow motion. Without any milliseconds to lose, Clark rocketed himself toward the trajectory of the speeding bullet. The bullet hit Clark's chest but he didn't flinch.

The kryptonite exploded and almost instantly, Lex, Clark and Lana were sent skyward and backward in three different directions. Lex hit his head and fainted after he slammed on the wall. Magenta fluid began to ooze out from the wounds. Luckily for Chloe, she just suffered minor injury because of Clark's big body confronting the explosion.

Just as Clark regained consciousness and his thoughts were slow to focus. He thought he could no longer take control of the situation as the bullet had injured his chest but it was also in this moment, Lana had staggered to her feet.

'You foil my plan again!' screamed Lana at the top of her voice. Her eyes sought Clark's but before she managed to mutter any incantation, Chloe headed her and tried to knock her headlong away. Clark was flabbergasted by Chloe's bravado. However, Lana had managed to duck behind and she dragged Chloe's blonde hair. Chloe was bent double, crying with pain.

Clark sped at once to save Chloe. With just a slight push, the momentum sent Lana backward once again and she knocked her head on the wall. She was too, lying unconscious on the floor now.

'Clark, the bullet…,' Chloe gasped.

'It's… nothing,' Clark managed to say, though he was in pain.

The sound of heavy footsteps once again thundered toward the room. Clark and Chloe thought it must be Lex's security agents but it was not at all. The sheriff accompanied by an army of policemen appeared at the threshold.

'Mister Kent, I'm surprised you are here too, with Miss Sullivan,' said the female sheriff, whose eyes turned to them after observing the two bodies lying unconscious on the marble floor.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

**Note: **Readers, this is the last chapter of my story!

"Those who said that we're in a time when there are no heroes, they just don't

know where to look." – **Ronald Reagan,** President of the United States in the

Inaugural Address in 1981.

Chapter 8:

Clark and Chloe stood side by side inside a ward at the Smallville medical center. The wounds on Chloe's face were plastered but surprisingly, Clark wasn't injured at all, much to the sheriff's amazement.

Both of them stared hard at Lex who was lying on a patient's bed. His head was bandaged badly. The doctor told them that Lex and Lana may not be able to resuscitate so fast, probably suffering for a long-time coma. Well maybe Lex should than his lucky stars that he could escape all the charges that heaped upon him, considering all the odds were against him.

'So Clark, what are you going to do now?' inquired Chloe who was eyeing at him with her usual genuine, easy-going expression.

Clark looked at her, having the momentary fantasy he was kissing at the pretty high school prom queen. 'I don't know. What about you?'

Chloe never answered. She just smiled weakly, candidly and shook her head. He could see through those attractive sparkling eyes. They were filled with indescribable medley of different feelings. She looked so beautiful… like a girl next door.

Inside the barn at the Kent Farm, the couple was working on several snippets of news from Daily Planet. Clark spent most of his time there, at the loft where he often used his telescope to watch the constellations or take a sneak view at… well, somebody.

_Don't close your eyes… don't close your eyes… this is your life and today you've got now… Song_

'Clark, I never thought you were willing to save your best buddy even though you knew there may have something dangerous waiting for you.'

'You are not just my best buddy, actually I consider you as my-.'

But before he could finish the sentence, Chloe held up her finger to hush him. She smiled genuinely at him. Her smile, _kill._ For a moment, Clark found himself having no clue to say anything at all.

A jumble of silence followed, both of them knew there were perhaps, more than a billion things to say but just don't know how to… Clark took Chloe in his muscular arms, lifted her off the ground as easily as if she were a teddy bear. She forgot all the fear, near-death experience, and danger that lasted within 24 hours before at once, all she knew now was to melt into his embrace. Then they kissed passionately.

Jonathan and Martha found themselves staring at their son with Chloe every moment from the window of their house. Jonathan turned his head and was beaming at Martha and said, 'do you want to be like them?'

Martha shrugged and smiled. 'Do you?'

'I do if you do.'

Jonathan hugged his wife, thanking the God profusely deep inside his heart for blessing their son.

The waning moon arouse, bathing the small town in a ghostly reflection of daylight. Ten miles away from the Kent farm, inside the usual crowded Smallville medical center, Lex's eyes popped open with a start. It was the sound of 'pop' outside the room that fully awoke him from his sleep. A sinister and macabre look was distinctly shown on his face.

_Clark, you wait. I'll revenge._

** The End **

_**SUPERMAN WILL RETURN**_

PS: Reagan spoke for many at that time when he uttered the stunning sentence above. That oh-so-powerful sentence may be used for politics but in real life, me too (and perhaps you too), may want to become a _superhero or a superman._ Many of you here wrote fic about the powerful and extraordinary man who saves people's lives. Deep inside your heart, have you ever got the feeling to be powerful, like the legendary _Clark Kent_? That's why I am a Smallville freak! Though I am just a 17½-year-old teenager now, I want to be a _superman. _A forlorn hope, I know.

Maybe this story is my first and the last for Smallville because I have to study hard very soon. So, don't forget to send me your review 


End file.
